heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Atramor Gibbin
Atramor Gibbin is a player character played by CallMePie. A former pickpocket and later pirate, Atramor later found purpose serving Heroica, one of the first to join the institution after the events of Cruel Angel's Thesis, and has remained there for a matter of years. Sharp, stubborn, and determined in his convictions to a fault, he came to the Hall seeking fortune and instead quickly found himself lured into getting some actual heroing done, despite several failures in judgment and the increasingly frustrating gray morality of some of his later quests. But it's a small price to pay for free booze and loyal friends to Atramor. He's rarely seen without the company of the most devious poultry on Olegaia, McCafferey. Before Heroica Youth Atramor was born in one of several now-defunct shanty towns around Draida Bay in the dying days of piracy on the Crystalline Sea to a serving wench and the disreputable con artist Ettin Gibbin. The former left Draida shortly thereafter - left mostly to his own devices, a young Atramor learned the art of thievery and pickpocketing from gypsies and other disparate groups to get by in the nameless, ddestitutepirate haven. Once, he and several other young urchins planned to raid a farm further inland for food. It was a disaster: a bloody barnyard battle took place, involving several dogs and one considerably annoyed farmer. In the fighting, Atramor was knocked unconscious - when he came to, the battle was over and the surviving children hard already plundered the farm. He half-heartedly claimed its last resident, a very small chick, that he planned to cook as soon as possible. He never did enjoy that hard-earned meal. Piracy By the age of eight, Atramor had picked each and every lock and pocket in his impoverished shanty town. Bonaparte soldiers eventually discovered the tiny backwater port and left a small garrison to sniff out the local pirates that operated out of the area. They were there for only when Atramor decided he had had enough. He secured work aboard the pirate brigantine Black Arrow cleaning the cannons and helping maintaining the ship. After several successful years, he took up the cannon and sword himself, spending most of his cut on rum and chickenfeed. A decade passed while he enjoyed this glamorous lifestyle. By the age of twenty-six he tired of it, so he cut all ties and spent his days in the Low Kingdoms orchestrating a more subtle means of obtaining wealth by honing his lockpicking craft, a style that would go immortalized into legend as Badass Lockpicking. He grew notorious there; that is, his bounty grew to the point of being a minor annoyance. So he made his way to Heroica after hearing of the wealth that awaited its heroes. Heroica Career After a stunning entrance where he left an indelible mark on the Hall and its floor, Atramor was inducted into Heroica as a Rogue and quickly signed onto his first Quest. Quest #2: Looking Through the Wares - Quest #11: A Matter of Principle - Quest #18: The Storm - Category:Heroes Category:PCs